The Fox's Princess
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Putri mahkota tidak seharusnya berpenyakit seperti ini! Dia harus segera diusir!" "Naruto, putri yang kau cari tidak ada di Konoha."/ My 1st NaruHina ff./ RnR, please? DLDR.


Kerajaan Byaku, salah satu kerajaan besar yang terletak di sebelah timur Negara Api Konoha. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Hiashi Hyuuga. Klan Hyuuga merupakan klan pewaris tahta kerajaan Byaku yang juga menjadi salah satu klan terkuat di Negara Api.

Lord Hiashi memiliki dua putri –Hinata Hyuuga si putri sulung dan Hanabi Hyuuga si putri bungsu. Hinata berumur 18 tahun, sedangkan Hanabi berumur 16 tahun. Kedua putri itu memiliki kecantikan yang membuat mereka dipuji banyak orang. Walaupun keduanya sama-sama cantik dan hebat, namun ternyata yang menjadi buah hati seluruh rakyat kerajaan Byaku adalah putri Hinata, karena gadis itu memiliki budi yang sangat lembut dan baik.

Hari pengangkatan putri mahkota.

Lord Hiashi mengumpulkan semua menteri kerajaan di balai pertemuan istana. Raja yang telah berkuasa selama kurang lebih tiga puluh tahun itu bermaksud mengumumkan pewaris resmi tahta kerajaan untuk menggantikannya bila kelak mundur dari tahta. Pilihannya jatuh pada Hinata, karena gadis itu merupakan putri tertua. Namun bukan hanya alasan itu yang membuat Hiashi memutuskan Hinata sebagai pewaris. Putri Hinata memiliki hati yang lembut, sabar, penyayang dan juga disayangi oleh seluruh rakyat. Jika Hinata menjadi putri mahkota dan kelak menjadi ratu, ia pasti dapat memimpin dan mengayomi rakyatnya.

"Perhatian dan berikan salam, kedatangan Tuan Putri." Salah satu penjaga kerajaan mengumumkan kedatangan sang putri. Para pejabat dan bangsawan segera berdiri.

Pintu terbuka dan putri yang ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya pun memasuki ruangan, berjalan dengan anggun kearah Lord Hiashi. Semua menundukkan kepala memberi hormat.

Putri yang mengenakan pakaian khas kerajaan berwarna merah itu menunduk, memberikan salam hormat pada sang raja.

"Yang Mulia, Hinata menghadap."

"Putriku, bangunlah," kata Lord Hiashi sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan putrinya untuk bangun. Putri Hinata bangkit dari posisinya.

Para menteri dan bangsawan duduk di tempat semula. Hiashi bangkit dari singgasananya, berjalan pelan mendekati sang putri yang masih berdiri dengan anggun.

"Tentu semua sudah tahu maksudku mengumpulkan kalian semua. Putri Hinata akan menjadi putri mahkota dan kelak akan menjadi ratu negeri ini." Seorang dayang masuk dan berjalan menghampiri sambil membawa sebuah nampan dengan mahkota emas bercampur perak yang sangat indah diatasnya.

"Dengan ini, Putri Hinata resmi menjadi putri mahkota." Hiashi mengambil mahkota itu, kemudian perlahan memasangkannya di atas rambut _indigo_ Hinata. Mahkota emas itu bergabung dengan hiasan-hiasan rambut indah lainnya, membuat sang putri semakin terlihat cantik.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Hinata kembali memberikan hormat.

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut pengangkatan resmi putri mahkota. Hinata tersenyum lembut, lega karena para bangsawan dan menteri menyetujui keputusan ayahandanya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sang putri bungsu –Hanabi Hyuuga memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada kakaknya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, matanya menyorotkan kebencian.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi ratu, Hinata! Tidak akan pernah.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My first NaruHina fic**

**Special for NaruHinaLovers**

**.**

**The Fox's Princess**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adapted from Indonesian tale "Lutung Kasarung"**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dll.**

**.**

**.**

"…" **= percakapan**

'…' **= bicara dalam hati**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**.**

Hanabi memainkan hiasan bola-bola kristal yang tergantung dengan indah di sudut ruang tamu kediamannya. Jari-jarinya mengelus bola-bola kristal itu perlahan, mata _pearl_-nya menatap tajam ke dalam bola kristal yang merefleksikan wajahnya.

"_Hinata Hyuuga resmi diangkat sebagai putri mahkota penerus tahta kerajaan." _

Bayangan dirinya di cermin berubah menjadi wajah bahagia sang kakak. Amarah Hanabi naik, tangannya bergerak cepat memukul bola-bola kristal itu.

_PRANG_

Bola-bola kristal yang indah itu kini hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Wajah gadis itu kini menampakkan kemurkaan. Bola matanya tampak melotot, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik.

"Tuan Putri? Astaga! Apa yang terjadi, Tuan Putri?" Karin, kepala dayang putri Hanabi bergegas memasuki ruangan saat mendengar sesuatu pecah. Di belakangnya, kepala pengawal sang putri –Deidara mengikuti dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tangan kiri Hanabi bergerak, mengisyaratkan dayang dan pengawalnya untuk diam.

"Aku mau bertanya…" suara Hanabi terdengar begitu kelam. "Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah Deidara.

"A-apa maksud Tuan Putri? Tentu saja! Tuan Putri sangat cantik," jawab Deidara gugup.

"Lalu… apa aku hebat?"

"Itu tidak diragukan lagi, Tuan Puteri. Anda pandai bermain pedang dan berkuda, itu sangat hebat."

"Lalu kenapa bukan aku yang terpilih menjadi putri mahkota?" bentaknya membuat Karin dan Deidara tersentak. Kedua pengikutnya itu tentu tahu alasannya, walaupun kuat, namun sifat arogan dan egois Putri Hanabi tentu menjadi halangan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menjadi putri mahkota," desis Hanabi. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kebencian yang mendalam. "Karin!"

"Hamba, Tuan Putri."

"Kau bilang punya kerabat yang menjadi ahli obat, kan?" tanya Hanabi seraya berjalan mendekati dayangnya itu.

"B-benar, Tuan Putri," sahut Karin gugup. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Bawa aku kesana."

Deidara dan Karin terhenyak. Keduanya saling bertatapan –takut sang putri akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. "T-tapi Tu-"

"Apa kau sekarang sudah berani membangkangku?"

Belum sempat Karin menyahut, Hanabi sudah memotongnya. Dayang berambut merah itu pun kembali tertunduk. Hanabi memang terkenal memiliki sifat yang keras.

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Tuan Putri," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Bagus. Nanti malam kita kesana. Deidara, pastikan tidak ada yang tahu kita meninggalkan istana nanti."

"Siap, Tuan Putri."

Setelah mendengar jawaban pengikut setianya, Hanabi segera melenggang memasuki ruangan pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan paginya…**

Terlihat dua orang dayang sedang berjalan di koridor sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa perlengkapan berendam untuk Putri Hinata.

"Aku sangat senang Putri Hinata yang menjadi putri mahkota,"ujar salah satu dayang berambut merah muda.

"Iya. Aku juga. Putri berhati lembut dan sabar, aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi pelayannya." Dayang lain berambut kuning menyahut.

"Putri tidak pernah memperlakukan kita seperti pelayan, tapi lebih seperti teman."

Saking asyiknya mengobrol, kedua dayang itu tidak memperhatikan ada orang lain berjalan kearah mereka.

_Brukkk_

"Aw!" nampan yang dibawa Sakura –dayang berambut merah muda- lantas tumpah. Beberapa botol sabun dan lulur untuk sang putri ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf, Sakura!" ujar Karin sambil memungut botol-botol itu. Tanpa diketahui Sakura, Karin mengganti salah satu botol lulur berwarna merah dengan botol berwarna sama.

"Karin, kau selalu tidak hati-hati!" seru Ino sambil berdecak.

"Maaf. Ini. Permisi." Setelah meletakkan kembali botol-botol itu ke nampan dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, Karin segera pergi.

Tanpa curiga apapun, kedua dayang itu pun melanjutkan menuju kediaman putri mahkota.

"Kalian lama sekali! Putri sudah menunggu lama!" suara kepala dayang –Konan menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Ino.

"Maaf," sahut keduanya bersamaan sambil menunduk.

Hinata yang sedang duduk hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Konan."

"Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Saya akan menyiapkan semuanya dulu." Setelah menerima anggukan, Konan segera menuju ruang berendam mewah milik putri Hinata dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan.

"Tuan Putri, semuanya sudah siap. Silahkan Tuan Putri berendam," ujar Konan.

"Terima kasih," sahut sang putri seraya berdiri. Putri berambut _indigo_ itu mulai memasuki ruang berendam pribadinya yang indah. Sebuah kolam kecil untuk tempat berendam yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan aroma terapi khas langsung menyambutnya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan, Hinata melepas satu persatu pakaian kerajaannya dan memulai ritual berendamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terjadi huru-hara di dalam istana putri mahkota. Hinata terbaring di ranjangnya, selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Airmata tak henti mengalir di wajahnya. Para dayang setia Hinata juga tampak muram.

"Putri mahkota tidak seharusnya berpenyakit seperti ini! Dia harus segera diusir!" suara Hanabi menggema di dalam kediaman putri mahkota ini.

"Putri Hanabi! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Raja dan permaisuri sedang pergi jauh, mana mungkin putri mahkota diusir? Siapa yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini?" Neji, sepupu Hinata dan Hanabi, bersikeras menolak pengusiran Hinata dari istana. Lord Hiashi beserta permaisuri memang langsung melakukan perjalanan jauh setelah pengangkatan putri mahkota.

Setelah berendam, kulit sang putri yang tadinya seputih salju berubah menjadi sangat hitam. Begitu juga dengan kulit wajahnya. Semua terkejut mendengar berita ini. Namun untuk melindungi kerajaan, berita ini hanya tersebar sampai dalam istana. Hanabi yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum puas. Ia segera menuju kediaman kakaknya. Sedangkan Neji –sepupu sekaligus pelindung putri mahkota- terkejut bukan main. Ia sangat menyayangi Hinata yang dianggapnya seperti adik kandung itu.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kerajaan memiliki putri mahkota seperti itu! Apa kata kerajaan lain jika tahu putri mahkota kita berwujud seperti ini?" kata-kata tajam Hanabi membuat isakan Hinata semakin keras.

"Tega sekali kau bicara seperti itu pada kakakmu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Hanabi!"

Mendengar Neji memanggilnya tanpa sebutan putri membuat amarah Hanabi naik. Ia menatap tajam sepupunya itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk seringai kejam.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

Neji mendecih pelan. "Hanabi," jawabnya tanpa rasa takut. Hanabi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sadar derajatmu itu di bawahku? Walaupun kita sepupu, tapi kau bukan keturunan pewaris tahta! Kau harus ingat dimana kau berada!"

Neji hanya diam. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Memang benar, ia bukan keturunan langsung dari raja, namun anggota keluarga raja yang lain tidak pernah menghinanya seperti ini.

Hanabi berjalan pelan kearah Neji. "Kau juga diusir!"

"Apa?"

"Pengawal! Segera buang kedua orang ini pergi ke dalam hutan!"

Para prajurit pengawal setia Hanabi bersiap membawa pergi Hinata dan Neji, namun tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit.

"Jangan!"

Semua terdiam –menuruti perintah Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata masih seorang putri.

"Tolong jangan usir kak Neji, biar aku sendiri yang pergi."

Alis Hanabi lagi-lagi terangkat. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman licik.

"Putri, apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji yang tak mengerti keputusan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar."

Hanabi kembali ke kediamannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Semua pengawal dan dayang keluar dari kamar sang putri. Neji langsung mendekati adiknya.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu?"

Hinata tersenyum, berusaha tegar agar sepupunya itu tidak terlalu cemas. "Kakak tidak boleh pergi dari istana. Kau harus tetap disini, menjaga kerajaan. Biarkan aku saja yang pergi."

"Tapi aku adalah pelindungmu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa hidup sendiri di hutan? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kau adalah pelindung putri mahkota. Dan mulai saat ini, aku bukan lagi putri mahkota. Kumohon, kakak. Tetaplah di sini. Jaga agar istana tetap aman."

Neji menghela nafas. Ia ingin tetap mendampingi Hinata. Tapi benar kata gadis itu, ia harus menjaga kerajaan ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hanabi berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku akan segera mencarikan obat untukmu, adikku."

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum walaupun airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Terimakasih, Kakak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kerajaan Konoha**

Apabila di Kerajaan Byaku terjadi pengusiran sang putri mahkota, berbeda dengan kerajaan terbesar sekaligus kerajaan tempat penyihir dan para peri –Konoha ini. Di kediaman permaisuri, terlihat sang Raja Minato Namikaze, sang permaisuri Kushina Uzumaki dan putra mahkota Naruto Namikaze sedang duduk berhadapan. Naruto tampak sedikit murung. Pandangannya tertuju kebawah, seakan-akan karpet permadani lebih menarik daripada kedua orangtuanya.

"Naruto, kau sudah berumur 19 tahun," ujar sang ayah memulai. Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Belum, Ayahanda," jawabnya sedikit enggan.

"Kenapa belum, anakku? Kalau ada putri kerajaan lain atau putri bangsawan yang menarik hatimu, nanti akan ibu kenalkan."

Kini mata _sapphire_ Naruto memandang kearah ayah dan ibunya bergantian. Bukan satu dua kali pembicaraan ini terjadi. Kedua orangtuanya selalu menanyakan kapan Naruto punya kekasih. Biasanya ia selalu menghindar, tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa.

Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum menyahut. "Aku… aku belum menemukan wanita yang memikat hatiku, Ibunda."

Diam beberapa saat sebelum Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku belum menemukan wanita yang cantik luar dalam seperti Ibunda," sahutnya.

Mendengar jawaban putranya membuat Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina sedikit terkejut.

"Putri-putri bangsawan itu memang cantik-cantik, tapi kepribadian mereka yang tidak aku suka, Ayah."

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau hanya belum menemukannya, Nak."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku menemukannya?"

Sang permaisuri mengambil sebuah kaca dengan bingkai emas dan permata yang sangat indah. "Kaca ajaib, tunjukkan padaku putri yang memiliki kecantikan sejati di bumi ini."

Kushina tersenyum saat kaca memantulkan bayangan seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Namun senyumnya menghilang saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putri itu sekarang.

"Naruto, putri yang kau cari tidak ada di Konoha. Dia putri kerajaan Byaku, tapi dia sedang dalam keadaan sulit saat ini."

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan ibundanya dengan serius. "Aku ingin kesana, Bunda."

"Pergilah, anakku. Tapi kau harus pergi bukan dalam wujud manusia." Perkataan Kushina membuat anaknya terheran.

"A-apa maksud Ibunda?"

"Kau harus menjadi seekor rubah berekor sembilan saat menemui putri itu. Dia membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang."

"B-bagaimana aku bisa menolongnya kalau aku jadi rubah?" protes Naruto yang bingung.

Sang ibunda hanya tersenyum mendengar protes dari putranya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil tongkat emas dengan mutiara putih di ujungnya dan mengayunkannya kearah Naruto.

_Tring _

Kabut putih menyelimuti tubuh putra mahkota berambut kuning itu. Seketika Naruto yang tadinya memakai pakaian pangeran kini berubah menjadi seekor rubah berekor sembilan.

"Ibu! Ayah! Kenapa aku harus berwujud seperti ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dalam wujud barunya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya nanti, putraku. Sekarang pergilah, doa kami menyertaimu," jawab sang ayah sambil mengelus pelan kepala rubah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hutan…**

Naruto melompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon, semakin memasuki area hutan. Sesaat setelah menjadi rubah, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di pinggir sebuah hutan yang ia yakin bukan hutan kerajaannya.

"Ayah dan Ibu jahat sekali," gerutunya.

_Srakk_

Suara panah menembus dedaunan tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Naruto.

'Apalagi ini?'

Naruto menoleh, mendapati seorang prajurit kerajaan dengan rambut kuning panjang sedang memegang panah. Prajurit itu mengambil busur panahnya lagi dan bersiap membidik. Dengan lincah Naruto menghindari panahan sang prajurit dan langsung melompat kabur dengan cepat.

"Kurang ajar! Aku harus menangkapnya." Deidara segera berlari mengejar kearah rubah itu pergi. Dalam hati ia sudah membayangkan akan dipuji dan diberi hadiah oleh putri Hanabi karena berhasil membawa hewan yang sangat langka –rubah berekor sembilan.

_Srakk_

Panah Deidara lagi-lagi tidak mengenai rubah berwarna jingga segera mengambil busur panahnya lagi, kemudian bersiap membidik. Berkali-kali bidikannya gagal sampai akhirnya panah menggores kaki belakang rubah itu.

_Bug_

Rubah berekor sembilan itu terjatuh ke tanah. Rupanya luka yang didapatnya cukup dalam. Deidara tersenyum puas, kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati si rubah. Tangannya terulur, bermaksud menyentuh rubah yang sedang kesakitan.

_GRAOOO_

"GYAAH! Rubah sialan!" teriak Deidara sambil memegangi tangannya yang terkena gigitan rubah itu. Kesempatan ini digunakan Naruto untuk kabur. Ia segera berlari dengan luka parah di kaki kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bersenandung pelan sembari memetik berbagai daun untuk keperluannya sehari-hari. Ia memasukkan daun-daun itu ke dalam keranjang jinjing. Gerakan dan senandungnya terhenti saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat kearahnya.

_Srakk srakk_

Seekor rubah berukuran cukup besar muncul dari semak-semak. Hinata yang terkejut tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan keranjangnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena takut.

_Brukk_

Tiba-tiba rubah itu terjatuh, tergeletak lemas. Hinata terkesiap melihatnya. Ia bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu, namun saat melihat luka di kaki si rubah, hati lembutnya tergerak.

"K-kau terluka parah, tuan rubah. A-aku akan mengobatimu," ujarnya takut-takut. Hinata bergegas mengambil beberapa helai tanaman obat yang tadi dipetiknya, kemudian meramunya secepat mungkin. perlahan-lahan, ia menempelkan ramuan obat itu di atas luka Naruto.

Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di kakinya membuat Naruto mendongak. "Kau siapa?"

Hinata terkejut melihat rubah itu bisa bicara. Gadis itu bergerak mundur. "K-kau bisa bicara?"

"Tentu saja! aku rubah dari kerajaan Konoha."

"Wah… h-hebat sekali..." ucap gadis itu terkagum. Ia memang sering mendengar tentang kerajaan Konoha –tempat dimana para penyihir hebat dan peri tinggal.

Hinata melanjutkan mengobati luka di kaki Naruto. Ia membalutkan selendang kecilnya untuk menutup luka si rubah.

"Nah, s-selesai." Senyum menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto. "Namamu siapa?"

"S-sama-sama. Aku Hinata," sahut gadis itu pelan. "A-aku akan pergi sekarang," lanjutnya.

Hari memang sudah mulai sore. Binatang-binatang berbahaya biasanya mulai keluar. Hinata tentu tidak ingin mengambil. Ia segera memungut tanaman-tanaman yang tadi dipetiknya dan merapikannya ke dalam keranjang. Gadis itu membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Gerakan Hinata terhenti –ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Y-ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Hinata sedikit ragu, namun tatapan dari mata merah sang rubah membuatnya harus menjawabnya. "D-di gubuk dekat sini."

"Di dalam hutan? Bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"I-iya, di dalam hutan. Aku tinggal sendiri."

Mendengar gadis baik hati yang menolongnya tinggal sendiri di hutan, tiba-tiba muncul keinginan itu di hati Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian di dalam hutan. Apalagi gadis itu telah menyelamatkannya.

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu. Aku akan tidur di luar, menjagamu. Untuk membalas budi."

Iris _lavender_ gadis itu sedikit membulat. "E-eh? Tidak perlu! Sungguh, itu tidak perlu," ucapnya gugup sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Kau menyelamatkanku, lalu aku membalas budi. Bukankah itu impas?" ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

Hinata tampak berpikir dengan keras, namun akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk. "Um… baiklah, tuan rubah."

"Jangan panggil aku tuan rubah. Panggil saja aku Naruto," ucap Naruto sambil berdiri perlahan dengan empat kakinya.

"B-baiklah… Naruto. A-ayo… hari sudah semakin larut."

"Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

Malam yang dingin namun penuh dengan bintang bertebaran di langit. Hinata duduk di beranda rumah sederhananya. Manik _lavender_-nya menerawang, mengamati manik-manik lain berwarna-warni di angkasa. Senyum merekah dari bibir mungilnya. Kehidupannya sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Sejak kedatangan Naruto si rubah berekor sembilan itu, Hinata tidak lagi menjadi pemurung. Kaki Naruto sembuh beberapa hari setelah pertemuan mereka. Ternyata Naruto adalah rubah yang baik dan ceria. Ia membantu Hinata mengumpulkan buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran untuk makanan. Tingkah rubah itu juga sering membuat Hinata tertawa. Gadis itu merasa bersyukur karena bisa bertemu Naruto.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hinata yang sedang melamun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi setelah tahu siapa pemiliknya, gadis itu kembali tenang. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya Naruto –si rubah menghampirinya.

"Hm? Silahkan."

Naruto duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berpaling menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Mungkin ini akan menyinggungmu, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa… kenapa kau bisa tinggal di hutan sendirian? Dimana keluargamu?"

Senyum gadis itu pudar mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menunduk dan terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau aku bilang dulunya aku adalah seorang putri mahkota, apa kau akan percaya?" tanyanya dengan sangat tenang.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Rubah itu terdiam cukup lama –sampai akhirnya teringat lagi perkataan ibunya.

"_Naruto, putri yang kau cari tidak ada di Konoha. Dia putri kerajaan Byaku, tapi dia sedang dalam keadaan sulit saat ini."_

"Aku percaya," ucap Naruto yang kali ini membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Terimakasih. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik." Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk berbagi cerita tentang siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Gadis menceritakan kisahnya di istana beberapa waktu lalu –bagaimana kulitnya tiba-tiba menjadi hitam dan bagaimana adiknya mengusirnya dari istana.

"Tenang saja, putri. Aku akan segera mengembalikanmu ke istana," kata Naruto selesai mendengar cerita Hinata.

Wajah gadis itu memerah mendengar panggilan 'putri' untuknya. "E-eh? Aku bukan lagi seorang putri. Aku… aku hanya orang biasa sekarang."

"Ini sudah malam. Ayo masuk, Hinata! kau harus istirahat." Hinata mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Di belakangnya, mata merah Naruto memandang punggung Hinata yang tengah memasuki kamarnya dengan sendu.

'Tunggulah, Hinata. Aku akan mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya jadi milikmu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di dalam istana…**

Deidara tampak tergesa-gesa memasuki kediaman Hanabi. Melihat kepala pengawal Putri Hanabi tiba, prajurit penjaga kediaman Hanabi segera membukakan pintu.

"Deidara, kepala pengawal Putri Hanabi menghadap," ucap kepala pengawal berambut kuning tersebut.

"Masuk," terdengar suara Hanabi dari dalam ruangan. Penjaga pintu segera membukakan pintu.

Deidara segera berlutut begitu sapai di hadapan sang putri. "Yang Mulia, maaf hamba terlambat."

"Hm. Ada kabar apa?" tanya Hanabi tanpa basa-basi.

"Karena terjadi badai padang pasir di sekitar kerajaan Suna, raja dan permaisuri belum bisa pulang. Semua urusan kerajaan diserahkan pada perdana menteri untuk sementara waktu."

Bibir gadis yang mengenakan pakaian putri berwarna merah bercampur emas itu membentuk senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai. "Bagus. Semakin lama ayah dan ibu pergi, itu semakin baik. Besok, aku ingin kau menghabisi Hinata."

Raut wajah si pengawal tampak mengeras. "A-apa? Tu-tuan Puteri, apa anda serius?" tanyanya tanpa berani melihat mata sang putri.

"Tenang. Tidak perlu dengan tanganmu sendiri. aku akan memberi tahu caranya nanti."

Seringai di wajah Hanabi semakin melebar. Salah satu alisnya terangkat, membuat wajahnya terlihat licik.

'Selamat tinggal, kakakku tersayang.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**Yay… fic naruhina pertamaku. :D**

**Mungkin akan jadi 2 chap atau 3 chap.**

**Tapi sebelumnya… adakah yg mau fic ini dilanjut? ^^ yah saya tahu sih ini fic gaje… eyd juga hancur… alur kecepetan… juga karna setting kerajaan, nulisnya agak susah. hhu, kesibukan kuliah bikin gak fokus saat buat ff. gomen ne… ^^**

**Seperti biasa, review, comment, konkrit atau apapun itu sangat diharapkan author. ^^**

**Jaa ~~~~~~**


End file.
